


A new Family

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopting, Baby!Khan - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about Jim, Bones and Khan ... </p><p>Thanks to the wonderful NurseDarry for beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts), [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts), [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Family - German](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499852) by [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis)



Finally, he arrived home. With a little huff, Bones opened the door to the flat. It was past midnight, closer to one, and he was sure they would be asleep. As quietly as possible, Bones entered the living room. The lights and the TV were off and the room tidied up. He sat for a moment and took a deep breath. It had been a long, hard month, and Bones hadn't been home with his family for much of it.

  
  


His family.

  
  


After all these years, it still sounded a bit strange to him to call them that.

  
  


Family.

  
  


Bones had never thought that he'd feel part of a family again, but now.

  
  


Jim had found his emotional courage after their mission with Marcus and Khan - maybe being dead had made him realise how important it was to be honest about his feelings - and had talked to Bones about their long friendship and how he might like more than that …

Bones hadn't believed his ears, even as Jim spoke: his best friend was in love with him. And with the declaration came Bone's anxiety about it - distrust and worry of being betrayed again.

  
  


He couldn't go through this again.

  
  


But, on the other hand, in all the years he had known James T. Kirk, his friend had never betrayed or lied to him. Bones could think of no reason why he'd start now.

  
  


Their relationship started slowly - brief meeting in the corridors of the Enterprise, shy kisses in the dark. After a months, they spent their first night together.

  
  


To Bones' surprise, it had been Jim who wanted to take things slowly, and it was enough to just lie in bed enjoying each other's company and sharing soft kisses and a lot of cuddling.

  
  


They had been out in space for nearly a year when Starfleet command ordered them back to Earth.

  
  


The five-year mission had been cut short; there had been major problems on Earth that required their immediate return.

  
  


Khan’s cryotubes had been stolen, he’d been kidnapped by an unknown person or group of people, and as the crew most familiar with him, the Enterprise had been dispatched to find the kidnappers and retrieve the augmented human.

  
  


They succeeded, in part. When they found Khan, he wasn’t as they’d last seen him, asleep as an adult, safely tucked away in a cryotube. Bones and everyone else had been surprised to find that in the course of his kidnapping, Khan, the man who’d nearly destroyed a good portion of San Francisco was now a child again. And not just a child, a baby! He was tiny, with fluffy brown hair and bright green-blue eyes.

  
  


The Enterprise crew had discovered it had been a Romulan crew who’d kidnapped Khan. They’d been attempting to find the secret to his augmented strength and intellect. But their experiments had gone wrong and had transformed him into…well, the cutest baby Bones had ever seen. Aside from Joanna, of course. (No baby had ever been cuter than his little girl!)

  
  


Jim had promptly taken over the care of the boy. What else could they do, and who knew Khan better than he?

  
  


They returned to Earth, to bring Khan home. And Bones thought their mission would end there.

  
  


But he’d never been so wrong about anything.

  
  


Starfleet, still smarting from the terror Khan had inflicted upon it, wanted Khan back in his cryotubes, baby or not. This did not sit well with Jim. In fact, Bones couldn’t believe how angry the captain had been. Maybe his own experience of losing a parent, losing part of his childhood made him feel so protective. It was unlikely Khan had had a “normal” childhood. And Jim was determined to give him one.

  
  


“We need to take care of him, Bones,” Jim growled when they were finally alone after learning of Starfleet’s plans.

  
  


“Jim, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit? Maybe…” but Bone’s didn’t finish, seeing the furious look in Jim’s eyes.

  
  


“For heaven’s sake, he’s a baby… A baby, Bones! A child! I could never look at myself again in the mirror if I let what Starfleet has planned happen to him.” 

  
  


Bones sighed as he thought about what Jim had said. Jim was his captain and his partner, and as both, he was right: Khan – this Khan – was nothing more than a child and someone needed to take care of him. And it shouldn’t be Starfleet.

  
  


And Starfleet had not made it easy for Jim and Bones to be made Khan’s official guardians. But finally, after Jim had resigned his command for a job on Earth, they became his adoptive parents, and as such, Starfleet could no longer interfere in his upbringing. Jim was happy to do it; he’d lost his father in space, he was not prepared for this little boy to lost his as well, especially as his biological parents were long since dead. Bones was amazed at Jim’s commitment. Clearly, Jim was hopelessly in love with this little baby boy.

  
  


Bones had changed career too. He’d quit space – he was more than ready after the experiences on the Enterprise (as exciting as they were) – because without Jim, his life wouldn’t be the same. He took on a steady, fulfilling, but arduous job at a local hospital. That had been nearly a year and a half ago.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Bones woke up as two small hands grabbed at his trousers.

  
  


“Papa,” mumbled Khan in a sleepy little voice.

  
  


Bones picked up the boy, who cuddled up into his chest.

  
  


“Hey, little boy,” Bones murmured. 

  
  


“Papa, why are you asleep here on the sofa? Daddy and Jo-Jo are in their beds,” he asked.

  
  


Bones laughed and rose from the sofa to go upstairs. “You’re right, I should be in bed too.”

  
  


As he walked up the stairs, Khan fell asleep. Bones laid the little one on the bed next to the sleeping Jim, then changed into his pyjamas. Joanna was in the room as he returned to the bedroom from the bathroom.

  
  


“Hey, Jo,” Bones whispered.

  
  


“Hey, Dad,” she replied quietly. “I’m going to go to bed now that you’re here.” She’d been looking after Khan while Jim had had an early night.

  
  


Joanna kissed Bones on the cheek and he slung his arms around his daughter.

  
  


“Thank you, Jo.”

  
  


She smiled at him. “Always, Dad.”

  
  


As Joanna returned to her room, Bones climbed into bed next to Jim. He placed a kiss on Jims cheek and the younger man smiled, settling back against Bones and cuddling Khan to his chest.

  
  


“Welcome home, Bones,” he said sleepily.

  
  


Bones smiled back. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked.

  
  


“Every day,” Jim said.

  
  


And that was the truth. Jim was the love of Bones’ life. And they had made the best decision in adopting Baby Khan. Their son was a little ray of sunshine, gone was the cruel and calculating adult, their son would hopefully grow into a happy and fulfilled man.

  
  


And Bones? He had a family again.


End file.
